Unusual Happenings
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: A new futafic. Chapter 1 has the main drama part. Chapter 2 has the lemon that you will be wanting to read. Recommend you read both chapters to know the story. Rated M for safety. REMOVED HORRIFIC FETISH PARAGRAPH THAT WAS REALLY PUSHING THE RULES
1. Everything Begins

My friends, I give you... another futafic. ChloeXTJ

This chapter just underlines what happens to TJ and Chloe in the second chapter. It is mainly based on the drama bit. It doesn't have as much dialogue. That's for Chapter 2.

Enjoy! :D

**An Unknown Galaxy, Sometime in 2014...**

A star burned brightly. It was huge, many dozens of times the mass of our own sun. It was also cold and red. It was old, dying. Three planets orbited this giant. There had once been six. Between the second and third, a blueish, purple mass of colour erupted and a vessel appeared. It was almost triangular in shape, but with a large semi-circle attached to its rear. A pyramid like structure rose above this hybrid shape. Two similar shaped shuttle craft lay clamped to the ship's hull, one with a yellow force field in place of a window and body inside. The ship was fifty million years old. It's name, was _Destiny_. It had been two weeks since the Destiny Expedition's crew had awoken from stasis. Eli Wallace had been fortunate enough to get the final pod working, albeit a month after the others had gone in. The machines had been been temperamental, however. At least one civilian had been completely frozen, but the upside was an undiscovered healing process in the devices. Lisa's eyes were fully healed and she had helped the the team since the last recharge of the ship's power reserves. The crew, despite the unexpected losses, had beaten the biggest obstacle. But they were about to encounter a far more mysterious one...

Lt. Scott gazed out of the large windows on the bridge. The sight of a red giant made him uneasy. He wasn't the only one though. Colonel Young, Eli, Rush and the others on the bridge were staring at the bloated star, knowing it could go literally _any_ second now. The ship had been travelling at FTL for over fifteen days now, but they had to stop here, partly as the FTL drives needed to cool down, but mainly because food supplies were running dangerously low. It was the only system in a half dozen parsecs with a planet that could sustain life. The second planet harboured all sorts of plant and animal life. It also had a stargate, meaning the crew wouldn't need to take a shuttle down.

"That is one ugly muthafucker." mumbled Greer. He meant the planet's surface as its continents were shaped a bit like a face, an ugly one at that, given a solar flare had scorched part of it.

"Less of the language Greer, we've gotta job to do." Rush snapped. He'd had a dorr closed on his hand the day before and he was still moody about it.

Young stood up from the centre chair and announced "Alright, Scott come with me. Eli use the tannoy to summon TJ, Lisa and whoever else you think can identify a plant that we can eat." Scott got up and followed Young off the bridge as Eli sat in the command chair to use the PA system.

**Later in the gateroom...**

The away team assembled in front of the stargate as it spun, dialling the planet below. Just as the final coordinate locked, Chloe Armstrong ran full pelt into the room. A flash of bright silvery light filled the dark room as the gate kawooshed and formed a stable portal to the sister gate. Everett turned to face the red faced girl.

"What's up? Coming to say goodbye?" he joked. Chloe took a deep breath, "Lately I've become a little claustrophobic. That stint in the stasis chamber must've done that."

Everett raised an eyebrow, "Ok. When we get back I'll ask TJ to give you a once over." Chloe shook her head and continued, "I've also come to notice that the air smells, well... synthetic. A metallic tinge to it. I've been longing for fresh air. Would you mind if I came with you to the planet to clear my head?" By now everyone but Scott and Young had gone through the gate. Scott was waiting around for Young to go through the gate, but couldn't help wondering why Chloe was here. He watched the girl he loved smile when Everett spoke to her again and she walked towards Scott.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh I was asking the colonel if I could go to the planet for some fresh air," she smiled. "This ship is getting to me."

"Ok let's go!" called Young. Scott decided he wouldn't comment any further and started toward the gate.

"GOOD LUCK!" shouted a disembodied voice. Scott turned to see a kino hovering a few feet off the ground. Eli's kino. He smiled and swatted the device away before continuing through the event horizon. In a split second, he was in a different world.

The planet seemed to have been a jungle for most of its existence. The trees were, although alien, fairly similar to Terran trees even if they were a bit primitive. If this world were Earth it would be as if it had reached the Cretacious period and then time had stopped. Many dinosaur like creatures roamed the plains, which were far and few between. It wasn't long before several edible types of plant had been located and these were been harvested. A few animals ahd been shot to provide the meat, though some seemed to be made of grass. Young had split everyone into teams so the work could be done quicker. The work was uneventful, but everyone was uneasy. The time they worked, they were bathed in a deep crimson. Chloe and TJ had been allocated as a pair. While they harvested fruits and herbs they had a bit of girl talk (not putting that in. I'm a guy, I don't know how to girl talk. Fanatic).

As they talked, however, they didn't realise they were being watched. Four humanoids were in the vicinity. But where? A few metres? 25 Metres? In fact, they were much closer than you think. Chloe laughed at one of TJ's story and reached out to pick a beautiful flower. She hoped to give it Scott. But her smile faded when she not only oticed that the flower was withered and made of fabric, but also when she saw dark skin behind it. She looked up and saw to fleshy white eyes looking back. She screamed, but was then hit by something and fell unconscious.

"Chloe!" shouted TJ running to her friends aid, but she too was hit by a weapon. As she fell, the humanoids broke their cover and grabbed the two women. They lifted them up and then ran into the jungle. Scott burst through the undergrowth, responding to the initial scream. All he saw were several three-toed footprints...

TJ woke first. She was in a little treehouse of some sort. She was bound to a bed and bound well at that. She struggled to free herself, but couldn't. Chloe woke not long after. For what seemed like an eternity they waited for help, struggling all the while.

"What do you think they want with us?" sobbed Chloe.

"I dunno, but we're gonna get out of this ok?" said TJ. Chloe however didn't think so.

"No we're not," she whimpered, "they're probably cannibals. Oh my go, they're gonna eat us! THEY'RE GONNA EAT US!" she screamed.

"Chloe you listen to me. We _are_ going to get out of this situation. Calm down... I said CALM DOWN ALREADY!" That shut Chloe up. Just then, the leaves rustled and man, possibly a shamen, strolled in. In his hand were two primitive hypodermic needles. TJ's eyes widened.

"On second thought," she gulped, "don't calm down. Maybe they are going to eat us. PANIC!" Chloe took that in and decided to scream. The only way the others would find them. The shamen walked over to her and placed his finger over her mouth. Instantly, she was quiet. The medicine man began to chant in a strange language and then, without warning, jabbed the first needle into TJ's neck.

"OW!" she shouted. The shamen continued to chant while emptying the needle contents into her bloodstream. When it was empty, he pulled it out and crushed it in his palm. He wiped the blood away from the prick on TJ's neck with a small cloth. He carried out the same procedure with Chloe, who, despite her best attempts to protest, was still silent as a rock. With his work done, the shamen undid the charm on Chloe and stopped chanting. He began to undo the binding on TJ's wrists. It was a mistake, however to bind TJ.

As soon as her right arm was free, she punched him in the groin. He bent over in obvious pain. Then TJ slammed her fist into his neck, and he fell down. In no time at all she had freed both herself and Chloe. They jumped out of the treehouse and belted it into the forest, following the freshest footprints they could find. They were in the middle of a village however, so they just ran. The villagers were so shocked, that they did nothing to stop them.

"That was close!" puffed Chloe as they ran.

"Too close." TJ responded.

It wasn't long before they ran into Scott and Young, searching for the two women. But before anyone could say anything, Young's walkie-talkie burst into life.

Errrr, Colonel Young?" said a voice. It was Eli and he didn't sound too happy. Young pulled the radio to his mouth and pressed the response button.

"Eli what's up?"

"Colonel, the star. It's de-stabilising. It'll go nova any minute." The four of them stared at eachother.

"You can tell me what happened when we're back on board. Right now, we've got bigger problems." he pressed the call button on his radio again, set to a general frequency and told everyone to head back the gate.

It took ten terrifying minutes to gather everyone at the gate. It took another two to dial _Destiny_. Young made sure he was the last one through. As soon as he entered the gateroom, he called the bridge.

"What's the giants status?"

It's gonna blow any second!"

With an obvious sense of urgency in his voice, Young shouted into the radio, "Go to FTL NOW!"

_Destiny_ left orbit and sped away. A flurry of violet pulsating light opened up and the Ancient ship was gone. And just in time. The massive red star went supernova and filled

the entire system with superheated gases. In no time at all, it hit the second planet, which burnt and melted. When the gases reached its core, the hot gases contacted the even hotter core and exploded. The planet was obliterated. All that was left, was a vast region of space filled with hot gases. A new nebula had formed.


	2. Time

My friends, I give you... another futafic. ChloeXTJ

Here's chapter 2! Just wait for the bit everyone's waiting for. Sorry it's taken so long.

Enjoy! :D

**Two days after the supernova...**

It was a quiet day aboard _Destiny_. Nothing had really happened since the encounter at the now dead red giant. Chloe and TJ were going over analysis data of the strange substance that had been injected into them by the shamen in the medical bay.

"It's fascinating this stuff. From what I can make of the data, its practically carbon atoms fused with some other element to produce a organic protein that can closely mimic any hormones its presented with." TJ explained. She looked at Chloe, who was practically asleep from all the techno-babble. The younger girl slid her eyes towards TJ and raised an eyebrow. TJ sighed. So much for attention. "Basically, it's a carbon hybrid mixture that can effectively become our hormones." Chloe perked up a little, having got the idea.

"Ok, so if Scott and I were on those beds and he was injected instead of you, then... wait what?" Nope, she's lost it again. TJ had to explain again, a little simpler this time though.

"It copies itself as oestrogen. You know, female hormones. If it was Scott, then it would copy..."

"...testosterone, right got it."

"Good. I hope it stays that way. But there's one little niggle. My understanding of the Ancient language is limited, but I think this next part says the stuff isn't an exact replica and could cause serious side-effects."

"Well, I think your Ancient language skills need to be a bit more up to date TJ. See ya later love." And with that Chloe Armstrong walked out of the clinic. TJ didn't say anything, until...

"Wait a second..." she whispered softly "Hey what did you just call me?" she shouted after Chloe. Too late. She was gone.

The next couple of days went by without a sight of Chloe. TJ was thinking about that one word that Chloe had said. Had she heard right? She must've. Had Chloe messed up? No she can't have. She said it clear as day. That one little word bothered her throughout the day. She had to admit, she couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. Her long brunette hair, her slender legs, her soft lips, beautiful eyes... TJ shook her head violently. Why was she thinking of Chloe in that way? Just then, a metallic THUD! rattled around the clinic, a smashing of glass indicating vials of medicine had been thrown to the floor. Surprised, TJ swung her head to one side, only to see a kino tottering around drunkenly at the entrance. TJ lost her mind.

"ELI!" she roared as she stalked over to the spinning sphere. She grabbed it and turned the camera to her contorted face. "WHAT have I told you..." she began only to be cut off by Eli's voice.

"TJ, I'm sorry about this, but you need to get to the mess hall NOW! Chloe's having some kind of fit!" Immediatly TJ's mood became worried. Chloe was her friend, but she felt much closer than that for some strange reason.

"I'll be right there!" she grabbed a medkit and started to run like the wind to the mess hall. A little too fast it seemed. A slight tickle in her groin turned to agony, until TJ could no longer bear it.

"AGGHH!" she cried as she hit the floor of the corridors just outside the mess. She was convulsing when Eli and team found her.

"She's affected too! It must be that stuff that alien gave them!"

"Hurry up and give a..."

TJ blacked out.

_Chloe was stroking her blonde hair like she would a pet. TJ wasn't protesting. She loved it. She stared up at her lover and pulled her head down towards her, so their lips could meet in a gentle, loving..._

TJ awoke with a start. She gasped to find herself in quarantine, along with Chloe. A disembodied voice called out to her.

"Ah you're awake TJ," It was Young, "I'm sorry we have to do this, but we think that stuff could pass between humanoids. I don't want to risk an epidemic."

TJ looked over at Chloe, closed her eyes and moaned out her name, as if it was second nature to her.

Young continued, "Yeah, you've been doing that intermittently every three hours. Rush has gone over the data you collected. With his knowledge of the Ancient language, he's determined there are three possible side-effects of the... drug, shall we say it is. Two seem to be ultra rare and fatal. One is more common and causes some pain, which you have experienced, no doubt in the groinal area. Let's just say you've become a..." a sigh over the intercom, "a hermaphrodite." TJ's eyes widened.

"WHAT? That's not possible! You need to be BORN one, you can't just become one!"

"Well that seems to be the case here. I say you're a hermaphrodite, but you are more of a partial hybrid. You have most of the usual aspects of a woman, wide hips, thinner shoulders, fat collecting in the posterior. But you have two very male aspects about you now. A phallus and scrotum, complete with testis." Why the oh-so-formal terms?

"Why the oh-so-formal terms Young? Can you not say, cock? Or balls? Has Chloe got these aswell?"

"Yes."

"Well watch and learn." TJ knew she had become very paranoid. She thought everyone was trying to get between her and Chloe. She didn't want anything else in the universe, only her. "Chloe, wake up," she said as she shook Chloe to life. Chloe grunted and rolled over to face TJ. Her lips parted at the sight of the blonde. The two women closed the distance between them and their lips brushed lightly against each other, before coming together in an extremely thorough kiss. Lips mashed and tongues danced as the girls filled with electricity.

TJ straddled the younger women and pressed her hips to Chloe's. Chloe gave a short, sweet moan, as their new organs rubbed against the other through the fabric of Chloe's jeans and TJ's military issue trousers (A/N I'm British. Pants in Britain are knickers. Fanatic). Chloe reached for TJ's clothed breast and began groping it, enciting a moan from the medic. Finally they broke the kiss and TJ stood up to pull her tank top up and over her head. Chloe unbuttoned her shirt and pulled the flaps of fabric aside, revealing a smooth torso and two C-cup's in a lilac bra. She stood up and allowed TJ to slide her hands around the girls back and unclip the bra. It was strapless, as it turned out and fell to the floor as soon as it was released. Chloe did the same to TJ's and in no time she was completely bare from the belly up, her DD-cups swaying slightly.

TJ took in the sight of the beautiful brunette, but felt she wasn't complete. The jeans had to go. She dropped to her knees and undid the steel button and zip, then erotically pulled them down. Chloe stroked the older woman's hair as the blue garment was removed, revealing her panties. A noticeable bulge gave TJ all the information she needed about the member. It was at least 7 inchs long and 1 inch wide. TJ could feel herself getting hard, not wet as she should have been. She found herself complete intoxicated by the dead senator's daughter and accepted it. Hooking her pinkies around the straps of the panties, the blonde pulled them down and was hit in the face by the 7 inch monster as it stood at full attention. Chloe giggled as TJ shook her head in mock annoyance. She continued to take the panties off and removed the girl's socks as well. She started to lick Chloe as she stood up, dragging her tongue up Chloe's alomst bare body, provoking a jolt or two from the girl.

Giving the girl light kisses on her neck, Chloe took advantage of the situation and opened up the zip of TJ's trousers and let them fall to the floor. The older woman was wearing boxer type underwear, stressed by TJ's obviously larger member. TJ found herself wearing just socks as Chloe pushed her boxers away. Chloe felt pressure against her leg and stood back and gasped as TJ's cock stood up to her. It was beautiful. Meaty, veiny and thick as a clenched fist. It was also, very, very long. How it had put up with being so cooped up in TJ's boxers for all this time was amazing. It wasn't 7 inchs long. It wasn't even 10. Nor was it a whole foot long. The entire penis was an astonishing 18 inchs long. Two inchs longer and TJ would have passed out from lack of blood to her brain. Chloe knelt down and gawped at the dick. Even TJ was surprised at its length. She thought the slight pain was just a small side effect of cramming a penis in girls underwear. Chloe timidly grabbed hold of the swinging shaft and heard a gasp from TJ. Oh yes. Chloe liked sensitive things. She looked up into TJ's eyes as she gently rubbed the head.

"You don't mind if I... you know... suck it do you?" she asked shyly. TJ looked into Chloe's eyes with ecstasy.

"No I don't. Wanna deep-throat it?" Chloe smiled before looking back at her objective. Moving her hand slowly up and down the monster, she opened wide and took the head. TJ tilted her head back and gave a long, hard moan. Chloe's mouth was tight. Part of TJ was urging her to let the girl continue, but the other part was not so sure now. But it wouldn't help if TJ relented now. Chloe was working her way past the gag reflex and the cock was now starting to slide down her gullet. It was a burden the girl couldn't keep upright and she lay back on the floor of the room. To TJ, this postion wasn't very comfortable. She grabbed Chloe's waist and spun her over onto her back. The sensation of feeling Chloe twisting around her cock was exotic. It was such a kick, that TJ's hips thrust forward by reflex. That made it feel even better. TJ's cock needed satisfying and Chloe's throat was going to do it.

Chloe was surprised when TJ started rocking back and forth. Her 18 incher was reaching her stomach. What was more, TJ's hips were directly above her face and she found two coconut sized balls slapping against her. She found this extremely hot, hot to the point her own dick was squirting a bit of pre-cum. A pain emerged in her chest. She realized that TJ's cock was blcking her airways. She couldn't breath. Chloe's eyes widened with fear. However, the fear was short lived. TJ reared up and screamed. Hot cum filled Chloe's stomach. It was coming so fast and hard, it was leaking out of her anus. At the same time, Chloe came too. In no time at all, both women were covered in sticky cum. TJ combed her sticky hair licked the semen off hher fingers. Then, with a grunt, she withdrew from Chloe's mouth. The girl breathed sharply and sat up, panting. When she had caught her breath back, she turned to TJ and kissed her full on the lips. Something new had begun.


	3. Note to all readers!

**Attention to ALL Fanatic-Fanatica fans. This is an important announcement.**

These times are tough. Fanatic, the creator of this channel (pardon the youtube slang) has departed to do college. I Fanatica, his long time friend and almost family, have been a part of this channel for a while now. My works include the recent Lone Warrior and The Time of Sorrow. However, I have severe life problems. I am determined not to let them interfere with my passions. Here are some updates on current fics, published, in progress and upcoming.

**Transformation**

This Fanatic work will not be continuing. A sequel was in the works, but has since been cancelled. A rewrite is possible.

**Unusual Happenings**

Not continuing

**Two Minutes Later**

Same as above

**The Time of Sorrow**

Despite my love of both Babylon 5 and Star Wars, I will not be finishing this one anytime soon. I need to be _interested_ so to speak. A forth chapter is nowhere near even being started.

**SpinnyTrek**

As above, I have lost a lot of interest in Star Trek. I still like Spinnerette, but not as much as I would like so I could finish it. Despite this, chapter 4 is in the works and coming together, albeit slowly.

**Conundrum**

An imagination put into writing, I cannot continue it due to lack of interest of several sci-fi genres. I will get it done, but consider it a long-term project.

**The War Before the Peace**

I hate that name. It's just wrong. So expect a name change. And a second chapter... just not very soon. I have literally NO idea what to call it.

**Lone Warrior**

My current project. Please god no, I don't want to lose interest, but I think I may be. FUCK no! But anyways. I need some help with it. I can only imagine it ending with a big battle. Between who? I dunno. We can either have:

1. Anders lives and escapes to war-torn Europe  
>2. Anders lives and stays on Berk, albeit in 1013CE<br>3. Anders dies

And also:

1. No involvement by the Germans (means re-writing Chapter 2 slightly)  
>2. Minor involvement by the Germans and the Allies<p>

or

3. HUGE involvement by the Germans and the Allies.

Pretty simple choice I think.

**Upcoming**** fics**

**Empress's Glory**

One of Fanatic's futafics. Sorry JustaCrazyMan, he can't do it, not now, probably not ever.

**The Promellian War**

To be done in much the same style as The Dilgar War fic for Babylon 5. However, lack of time means, very little commitment can be made.

**Asuka: World Extraordinaire**

Fanatic has his strange fetishes, I have mine. Taking inspiration from a deviantart picture of Asuka Langley Soryu, I have been fantasizing about this all day. I have plotlines drawn out and everything. Shame, such a shame, that I believed Asuka was AccessWorld's own creation. :(

There are other fic ideas, but they evade me. Keep loyal readers!


End file.
